Cadevergent
by HateToLove
Summary: AU Cat and Jade are really close friends.. REALLY CLOSE. What happens when it's time for them to choose a faction? Will this split them apart forever or can they pull through and save their relationship? Femslash/Cade


**Cat's POV:**

I walk down the bland street struggling to pick out jades grey house which was an exact replica of every other house on this street. On my way there my mind constantly wonders, which doesn't seem to fit the homogenous lifestyle of abnegation due to the fact that I constantly seek pleasure and escape within the confides of my imagination. Envisioning my life, somewhere else filled with color and life. Will I ever get that or will I be stuck here forever?

Finally, I reach her house, the only thing distinguishing it from the rest are the sleek black letters on her metal mailbox that read "West". I walk up to the front door and knock just loud enough to be acknowledged yet not to be a bother. The sound of footsteps get louder as they near the door and with one swift movement the door opens, revealing an older looking version of my closest friend.

"Caterina, how are you doing?" she asks politely

"Good, thank you. And you Mrs. West?"

"Good as well thank you. Let me go get Jadelyn so that the two of you can volunteer to feed the factionless." Of course, she knew we were going to volunteer. Well at least she _thought _we were going to do that. "Volunteering" has been a way for Jade and I to get away from all the order and uniform for as long as I could remember. Sure, we actually _did_ do it occasionally to evade suspicion but for the most part, that time was reserved for us, and only us. It's our temporary form of escape, and I wouldn't have it any other way, with any other person.

"Hello Caterina, shall we go?" I hear jades voice and I light up inside. "Yes, let's go."

The farther away we get from the center of our faction, the closer we get to our destination, and the more we are able to loosen up and be ourselves.

"Cat it's ok now, no one's going to see us." Jades reassuring smile gives me permission to slide my small hand into hers. It's become a habit for us to hold hands and get close to each other when we go on these secret excursions but I have a feeling that today, our last day, will be different. I already feel the tears sliding down my face. I try to hide them from her but she sees right through my façade. Just like she always does.

"Cat don't cry, it's going to be ok. I know you're scared of choosing your faction tomorrow, you don't have to hide anything from me ok?" At that moment, I lose it completely and bury my face in her chest, tears spilling faster than before.

"I don't want to stay _here! _I hate it here, but I love you and I want to stay with you, you're my best friend. My _only_ friend." It's true she is. "I know we're going to be separate Jade, I just know it! We don't belong here that, I know, but do we really belong in the same faction? We're so different." I finish my angry rant with glossy eyes staring right at her.

"Oh yeah?" she says with raised eyebrows accompanied by a mischievous smirk. "And where do you think you're going? You trying to leave me already Cat. You know we're inseparable, you'll always be in my cold heart." She says with an even bigger smirk. "Jade don't say that! You have the warmest heart I've ever known."

"I wouldn't be so sure kitty cat." And with that she tackles me to the ground on to the damp grass and proceeds to tickle me.

"Ok Jady AHH HAA! I can't take it any more HAAA please stop!" Her attack ceases and she lies beside me in the grass. Her face is turned towards mine, her hand is in my hair, and she's looking directly into my eyes. Her gaze is magnetic and I can't help but lean forward and kiss her.

This is what usually occurs on our frequent excursions (minus the crying of course). Jade and I talk for a bit, we play games that usually involve close contact, and somehow we end up on the grass making out. Not that I'm complaining. I just hate that when it's all over, we get up and leave our haven in the meadow. We never talk about it and that's what hurts the most. In the moments that I'm in her arms kissing her soft lips, I feel like I'm in heaven. But once it's over, it's _over _andwe walk away from our haven, my heaven, and we don't look back until we return once more to repeat the process. The worst part is, this is our last excursion.


End file.
